goldentreasuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaiser Ashen
' Name': Kaiser Ashen *'Age': 24 *'Gender': Male *'Family': Jae (Mother), Dawn (older sister), Moon (older sister) *'Height': 179 cm *'Weight': 68 kg * #af8d3b Appearance Golden blonde hair and golden eyes. He is fairly fond of the colors blue, turqoise and gold so he tends to dress in them. He doesn't wear jewellry a lot, though his ears are pierced. He tends to get mistaken for a woman even more often when he goes out while decked in shinies. He has a mark on his left hip, which is pictured at the bottom of this sheet. Personality It's easy to see that Kaiser is surrounded by secrets, even his origins are a secret and it doesn't help that he picked up a few of his own along the way to adult hood. He knows that people like his appearance, and he's not afraid to turn that against said people to uncover their secrets, easily playing games of seduction when it suits his needs. He is both a thinker and a do'er, though he tends to make some unexpected choices at certain times. If you want someone that is loyal, then Kaiser isn't the guy for you. He is only loyal to himself and his family. Etc Kaiser's mother used to live at the palace as one of the King's concubines. As the queen had proved to be unable to give birth to any heirs, the King impregnated various women over the course of a few years. Male royal children possess magic, a secret known to only few, so the royal children had to appear no matter what. The women would be well taken care of under the condition that, while they could keep their daughters if they would so wish, they had to hand over their sons so that they could be raised by special maids as possible heirs to the throne. At first Kaiser's mother gave birth to twin girls, but then she gave birth to Kaiser and the time came to hand him over. She took him the night prior to the day in which he would be recognised as a legal heir, and escaped with her three children, turning to the profession of prostitute to take care of her children. Now, 24 years later Kaiser is working the streets the same way his mother used to, only- not quite? Never having known anyone else with magic, Kaiser believed himself to be a rare occurance, a freak of nature- one that managed to learn how to deal with his powers well enough for him to get some use out of it. He is a bit of a famous case, being known to fulfil any fantasy his customers have; or at least, that's what his customers think. They don't know that Kaiser uses magic to lull them into sleep where they have a dream that is so vivid, that it seems real, in which their fantasies are fulfilled. Afterwards, Kaiser takes the money and bids the customer farewel, using his magic to con many men. On his left hip, Kaiser has the peorth sign to show that he is part of one of the three royal families governing over the three major countries. (Mark comes from the 2nd Aett - Warrior Family (runes). If you wish to play someone from his family, please pick a sign from the same aett, or if you wish to play a son from one of the other countries, please pick a mark from the 1st or 3rd Aett)